Abused and Neglected
by NotebookConfessionz
Summary: Bella's father has been abusing her since she turned 14. What happens when she ends up in the hospital and a certain Carlisle Cullen takes care of her? What if he decided she should go home with him? All Human. R&R! Updated every Wednesday!
1. AAN Prologue

**Abused and Neglected Chapter 1**

**Prologue.**

**Bella POV **

"_Wh-where are y-you, Bella?" Charlie's voice rang out. I could tell he was drunk and angry. I stayed in my place. He couldn't hurt me if he couldn't find me, and he's never found me while I'm here, safe in the attic. Over the years, the attic had become sort of a sanctuary for me, Charlie never bothered to look up here, I was safe. Some nights I slept up here._

"_BELLA!" He was getting angrier. Next thing I knew it was as if everything was in slow motion. All of a sudden a book fell from the shelf. The loud bang broke the silence of the dusty attic. Had he heard? There was no way he couldn't have. I listened closely to any sounds showing he was coming closer. All I got was silence. I let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, it was too soon. His footsteps were coming closer and closer, his yelling becoming louder and louder. I heard it before I saw it. The attic door opening. I held my breath. NO, NO, NO! I was holding back sobs. He had found me. I would never be safe again. _

"_Well, well. Look what we have here. You were hiding up here this whole time. I'm going to have to punish you for your actions, my dear Bella. What to do with you? We can't do the usual, you've been bad, daughter. Get undressed, Bella. I'm not going easy on you this time." My stomach was twisting in ways I didn't know possible. I stood my ground, not giving in, even though I know he'd make me._

"_Tsk, tsk. Being difficult, are we? Looks like I'm just going to have to do it for you." I was sobbing by now. _

_He grabbed my arm, roughly pulling me up from the floor. He yanked at my blouse, buttons flying everywhere. I moved to cover myself but he slapped my hand away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch. He pulled at my bra until it ripped off. I cried out in pain, but he just laughed, finding it funny. He squeezed my breast painfully. I opened my eyes to see the smirk on his face._

"_Stop pretending you don't like this, you dirty little slut." I closed my eyes, trying to think I was anywhere else. Next thing I know I'm being slapped across the face. Hard. _

"_Watch me fuck you, whore." He pulled at my hair._

"_AH!" I screamed and opened my eyes. He just smirked at me. _

"_Now that you've decided to watch, we can finally continue."_

_His hands went to the button of my pants. I just stood there, silently shaking, as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He pulled them down along with my underwear. I felt disgusted. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to run, but he would find me. He always does. So I stood there with no emotions crossing my face as he stared at my body. He then looked at me expectingly. I was confused._

"_Don't just stand there, bitch. Take. Off. My. Pants. And. Boxers. NOW!"_

_I was trembling, but I complied. My shaky hands going to the button of his jeans. I wanted to run, but I knew he was just going to take pleasure out of it. Without thinking I took off his pants and boxers, seeing him very ready to do whatever he was planning. He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, trapping me beneath him._

"_Please, don't do this" I pleaded, tears running down my face._

"_But you now you want this, now stay still."_

_He entered me quickly and I screamed out in pain. "That's it scream for me baby." He said as he continued to rape me. He was grabbing at my breasts painfully. It hurt so much. I laid there, completely helpless until he was done. He got up once he was satisfied._

"_On your knees." I looked at him confused._

"_It's time for you punishment for trying to hide from me. Now, on your knees. Don't make me say it again, bitch." I got on my knees, still confused._

"_Don't just stand there. Suck." Realization dawned on me. I started pleading, asking him for anything else. He just slapped me when until I was quiet and waited. I did nothing. "Fine, I guess I have to show you." _

_He grabbed my head and forced my mouth open. I struggled, but it was no use, he was stronger than me. He forced me to let him in my mouth. He started moving in in out, still going even when I gagged. _

_Suddenly a plan came to me. I bit down, hard. He screamed in pain and I scrambled away. He ran after me, grabbing my by my hair and pulling me back._

"_YOU." Slap "BITCH." Slap. He continued slapping and punching and kicking, until I was about to lose consciousness. Once he was done he started to walk away._

"_I'm going to Vegas for a week. When I get back, you better have learned your lesson."_

_10 minutes later I heard the door shut. I could tell multiple bones were broken. And my head was bleeding from when he pulled me back. I was slowly slipping away. I grabbed my phone, dialing 911._

"_911. What's your emergency?" I heard. It sounded so far away._

"_H-help." I whispered before everything blacked out. _

**Sorry it's short, it's only the prologue. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Abused and Neglected Chapter 1**

**SORRY! I was supposed to update Wednesday, but I didn't finish homework until midnight. Just so you all know I am ****now**** updating every Wednesday, hopefully. School's starting, so I'll try my best. In this story Bella is 18 and in her senior year. She is not underage, so Carlisle doesn't need her dad's permission for anything. Is anyone else suffering Texas heat? It is currently 105 degrees outside! And also, in my AP Human Geography class we have to write a current event. The area was Southwest Asia (a.k.a. The Middle East), so if any of you live around there and anything big happens between 8/25 and 9/1 let me know! Anyways, onto the chapter.**

**Bella POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I slowly opened my eyes to find the source of the beeping. Where am I? I tried to sit up, but my head hurt too bad. I took in my surroundings. The hospital. How did I get in the hospital? Suddenly everything came back. Charlie's beating, me calling 911. Oh no, what if they called Charlie? He will be so mad at me! Will he come back from Vegas? No, he will probably stay there and not worry about me. He'll probably punish me when I get to his house. I stopped having a home when my mother died from a drunk driver when I was thirteen. It wasn't until my 14th birthday that Charlie started to beat me. On my 16th birthday I lost my virginity. I remember that day perfectly. After school, I decided to go down to the Seattle book store and buy myself a birthday present. When I got home Charlie was mad I was home late. He was drunker than I had ever seen him. I shook the though from my head. I did NOT want to think of that day. Just them I heard a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. In came a very handsome looking doctor, probably in his 30's.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Carlisle. I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" He sounded so kind; he made me want to tell him everything. But I knew I couldn't. He'd just think I was a dirty whore. Everyone would. 

"Bella. Much better. Thank you, Carlisle." And I was thankful; I probably would have died from my head wound.

"Well, you have stitches in the back of your head. You lost a lot of blood so we gave you some more. You have a broken rib cage and a broken ankle. You're lucky you were found when you were, if you had waited much longer you might not be here now. Do you want to explain to me why the police found you like this in your attic?"

"I fell," I replied automatically. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bella, when I was checking you I found bruising in your upper thighs. If you want to talk to me I'm here. Just press the red button by your bed." And with that he left the room.

I was in shock. He obviously knew, or at least guessed what had happened to me. And why did I say I fell. Good job, Isabella. That lame excuse probably made him surer **(A/N: I didn't know 'surer' was a word until Microsoft changed it from 'more sure'.)** of what happened. Then again, what excuses could I have said for being found naked in the attic with a huge head wound and two broken bones? And how could I go home now? Charlie would punish me for going to the hospital, and I guarantee the bill would come out of my almost nonexistent collage fund. Luckily I had gotten a scholarship to Washington University. Oh no, school! I can't keep my scholarship if I'm not in school! I started to go into a panic attack. I heard the monitor start beeping wildly. All of a sudden a nurse came in to give me a shot. I was in too much of a panic to really pay any attention to her. Once she left I started to feel very tired. I suddenly didn't remember what I was worrying about. I slowly laid my head back and went to sleep.

**Carlisle POV**

**(A/N: Just a tiny peek into Carlisle mind as Bella comes into the hospital.)**

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." I answered my phone. The nurse told me I was needed in the hospital. "I'll be there shortly. Goodbye."

"Esme! I'm needed at the hospital. Goodbye, my dear."

I had just finished stitching and casting Isabella Swan. She was still asleep but I knew I needed to talk with her. While I was checking her I found evidence of rape. I hadn't called her father yet, she was 18 so there was no need. I was very worried about her. She was found by the police in her attic, naked. I didn't want to speak to her father because I'm almost certain he is the one who raped and abused her. I've also found out she was underweight. What kind of parent does that to their child?

It was 2:00 AM. I made my way to the lounge to take a well needed nap.

I woke up, still very groggy and looked at the clock 5:00 AM. I need to check on Isabella. I made my way to her room to find her awake, looking very deep in thought. I knocked before entering. I told her everything we did and asked what happened.

"I fell." She said in a weak voice. She fell? Why was she lying to me? This poor girl. I told her she showed signs of rape and if she wanted to talk to push the button by her bed, then I left the room. I felt very protective of this girl, and I suddenly knew what I needed to do. I pulled out my phone to call Esme. I stopped myself just before I hit the call button. I couldn't wake her up. I would ask her in the morning. I just hoped for this young girl's sake that Esme understood.

**Bella POV**

I reopened my eyes, secretly hoping the whole "hospital thing" was just a dream. Sadly, it was reality. I never really liked hospitals, what was the patient supposed to do while lying here. My head was still too wobbly to get up and fetch the remote, so I just lie there, bored. Okay, how do I get out of this. The doctor obviously knows I'm lying about my "fall". What do I say to him, "I was actually raped and abused, so can I go back to my house now?" I don't think that would go over too well. About 20 minutes later the Doctor came back in the room, saving me from the questions running through my head.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" He was so nice and polite. I hated that I had to lie to him, and everyone.

"A lot better," there goes another lie, "When can I go home?"

I saw his smile falter at the question. He knew. At that moment I know he saw through all my lies, and he knew who it was. I was dead, Charlie would kill me if anyone found out. Hell, Charlie might kill me anyway, but I was not ready to give him a legitimate reason.

"Actually, Bella, I don't know if your home is the best place for you right now. You need to be kept in a peaceful environment until you've fully recovered." Crap. What do I say?

"Well, this place isn't exactly peaceful. I'm dying of boredom here. I'd really be fine at my house, you shouldn't worry about me."

"But is your home safe for you right now, Bella?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to keep lying to him. Luckily, he didn't make me answer that question. Instead, he asked, "How would you like to come live with my family? I've already asked my wife, she said she would love to have you as our guest. I have three children, two in your grade, and one in college. The eldest isn't home, and I'll make sure my two others will leave you alone so you can regain your strength."

What do I say? I want to say yes so badly, but I don't want to be an inconvenience for him.

"Are you sure it's okay? You really don't have to offer."

"Of course it is. And I want to, you deserve to be safe. It will only be until we resolve," he paused, searching for the right words, "**all **your problems".

"Well, if you're sure. Thank you for this doctor."

"You are welcome, dear. And it's Carlisle. I'm excited for you to be living with us. You can stay in our eldest son, Edward's, room. He's coming home in a few days, but we'll figure that out when we get to it."

I was so grateful, for everything. Carlisle said that they might release me tomorrow and then we would go to his house. He told me not to worry about my stuff, that they would buy me new things. And with that he left.

And that, is how I ended up staying with the Cullen family.

**Again, sorry it's a day late. Also, in my AP Human Geography class we have to write a current event. The area was Southwest Asia (a.k.a. The Middle East), so if any of you live around there and anything big happens between 8/25 and 9/1 let me know! Thanks guys. Please review! It lets me know that you actually want more!**

**Xoxo- Hannah**


	3. Chapter 2

**So much for every Wednesday. I'm really sorry I left you guys for so long. Thanks to anyone who is still reading. School has been CRAZY, and my grandmother has become really sick. I just really haven't had it in me to write, but I promise to try to get back into my writing. So, without further ado, here is chapter 2 of Abused and Neglected. I only own the thoughts in my head. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

**Bella POV**

I was in a boot for my broken ankle, I complained when they wanted to put me in a full on cast with crutches. I have a little wrap around my ribs to protect them. I really don't feel that much pain anymore, but that might be from the pain medicines.

Carlisle had just left the room after telling me that I would be discharged tomorrow and come live with him. I'm still not sure how this is going to work. When Charlie comes home, he will surely kill me. And I can't just go live with people I don't know, can I? Carlisle said his daughter, Alice, and son, Emmett, were in my grade. I knew who they were, Forks really isn't that big, but we weren't friends or anything. I've never even talked to them. His other son, Edward, was a freshman at Washington University.

But…I can't go back to Charlie. I just can't. Would it really be so bad to live with the Cullen's for a little while? It would only be until I figured out something else. There, it's settled. But I can't overstay my welcome. I'll stay for a month, tops, and then I'm on my way out of their hair. 

All I can do now is wait.

We were outside his house. It was huge, as in "I'm filthy rich and like my space" huge. It was also very secluded, no one around them within at least a mile radius. Actually, all in all, it kind of felt homey.

"Bella, welcome to your new home," Carlisle said, getting out of the car.

I stepped out and followed him to the door, unsure of what I was getting into.

I was about 9:30 at night and you could hear the animals in the woods around the house. It had a calming effect on me. As we walked through the door, I was greeted by a beautiful woman who I could only assume was Esme.

"Hello, you must be Bella. Carlisle has told me so much about you. I am so glad you have decided to stay with us. I am Carlisle's wife, Esme." She said, confirming my thoughts, "Alice and Emmett are currently out, but you will see them tomorrow morning. If you're up to it, they can give you a ride to school tomorrow. If you feel okay going, I understand if you would like to rest for a little while."

"I would like to return to school tomorrow. I need to catch up on all my work" I was sure I had a lot to do.

"That's fine. You must be tired, look at the time," I looked to the clock on my left and saw it was already 10, "I'll show you to your room. Alice has gotten you a full new wardrobe that's waiting for you in your closet. Follow me."

I followed her up the stairs, taking in my surroundings. My room was the first door on the right. Esme left me in the room to get ready for bed.

My mind was racing at one million miles per second. I didn't know what to do, what to think. Esme and Carlisle were such good people for letting me stay here with them. I needed to figure out what to do about my father still. I mean, when he gets back, he won't just accept the fact that I'm moving out. He will through a fuss, and I can't handle that. But if I go back, he might kill me. I don't want to die, nobody does. I mean, sure, sometimes I think about what it would be like, but I don't really want it. And how long would I really be welcome here? What if they kick me out after just one week? Then what do I do? If I stay with them, and I try to go back he will just be even meaner than before. I don't have many friends to go to. To be honest, I pushed them all away when the thing with Charlie began. I just couldn't handle lying to them.

No. I can't deal with all this right now. I need to get ready for bed. I head to the bathroom attached to my room to take a shower. The bathroom is already stocked with towels, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors, shaving cream, toilet paper, a straightener, hair dryer, toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash. I'm so grateful that they are doing all of this for me. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

I take of my boot and unwrap my stomach, then carefully step into the shower to clean off. I start out by washing my hair. I massage my head with my hands as I rub in the shampoo. It feels so relaxing. I then did the same with my conditioner. Once I was done, I worked on my body. I had to be careful with my ankle and ribcage. I didn't want to do more damage.

I get out of the shower and slowly dry off. I'm starting to nod off and know I need to get to bed. I put back on my wrap. I don't have to sleep in my boot, just be careful and wear a brace they gave me. I slip on the brace, it's big and bulky, but protects me.

I go to my new closet to get pajamas, and gasp when I see the size of my closet. It's the size of my old room! And it's completely full. Thankfully, Alice had the courtesy to label the drawers, and I found some sweats and a cami to sleep in. I turned off the lights, crawled into bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something to hold you off. Again I apologize for being gone for so long, but a special thanks to Tammy for giving me the motivation for this chapter. I'll try to update soon.**

**Xoxo -Hannah**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, it has been a very bad year for me. As most of you know if you read these, my grandmother was sick, and she has passed away. I have been under a lot of stress lately and this hasn't really been on my mind to much. I am very sorry so here is a short chapter to hold you off. I will probably update again this week since it is spring break at my school. So, here is Chapter three.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I woke from a knock at the door. I shot up in bed, taking in my surroundings. I was really here, it wasn't a dream. I looked over at the door to see a shot girl with pixie black hair.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Alice", she said excitedly, "If you want a ride to school today I am leaving in around 45 minutes." And with that, she left.

I looked at the clock to see that it was seven o'clock. School started at eight. I crawled out of the comfortable bed and made my way to my bathroom. No, _the_ bathroom. I can't let myself get attached to this place, especially with Charlie coming home in just five days. I shook the thought from my head; I couldn't get ready for school while thinking of that. I followed my regular routine, brush teeth, comb hair, but then I had a problem with the next step – get dressed. I wasn't exactly a "fashionista" and the clothes Alice had bought me were very hard for me to piece together.

I must have been standing in the closet very deep in thought because I jumped when I heard someone behind me.

"Here, wear this." I turned to see Alice holding jeans and a blue blouse.

"Thank you, you saved me." She just smiled and turned away walking out the door. When she was almost all the way out she said, "30 minutes!"

I quickly got dressed and was about to make my way downstairs when realization dawned on me. My backpack was at Charlie's house. I quickly turned to find Alice but she must've gone back to her room. I wasn't sure which room she was in so I knocked on the first room I saw.

"Well hello there," a tall, muscular man appeared out of the door, "You must be Bella, and I'm Emmett."

"I was just looking for Alice, I'm sorry."

"No worries," he smiled at me, "next door down."

I just nodded and turned away. I quickly made my way over to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she yelled. I opened the door slowly and made my way inside. Her room was very colorful, with different colors everywhere I turned. I quickly found her by her bed.

"Um, I have my, um, backpack at my dad's house and I need it for school," I said lamely. I don't know if Carlisle told her why I was in the hospital. I knew Esme knew, but I wasn't sure about Alice and Emmett. If they didn't, was I supposed to tell them? I didn't really know them that well and I wasn't ready to talk about it that much.

"Oh! Yeah, we can stop there on the way," she said, interrupting my thoughts, "I'm just about to head downstairs for breakfast," she said, walking towards me, "Would you like anything? I'm just going to have a bowl of cereal,"

"No, thank you. I don't usually eat breakfast."

"Ok then, well I'll just eat and then we can go." And with that she went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Alice, Emmett, and I were getting in the car on our way to my house. To be honest, I was scared to go into that place. My backpack was on the floor in my not-so-secret hideout. By the time we pulled into my driveway, I was about to pass up. Looking up at the place that was my home once upon a time, it now looked dark and uninviting.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Alice asked. All I could do was nod, I didn't even think about it.

As I walked up to the place I never wanted to see again, I saw pictures of me and my dad and had to look at the floor.

"I don't know why you were in the hospital. Neither does Emmett. Our dad told us that it was up to you what we knew. If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me or Emmett, we won't tell anybody. I just thought you should know," she said, staring at me. I realized she was waiting for a reaction.

"Thank you," I whispered as we stopped in front of the door. I let out a breath and opened it.

I was shocked at the room's appearance. I hadn't thought about this when I allowed Alice to come with me. Things were thrown around, glass was broken, and there were blood stains everywhere. From behind me I heard Alice gasp. I quickly ran into the room, holding my breath, and grabbed my backpack and phone which was lying next to it, and sprinted out. Alice looked at me in astonishment as I slammed the door shut and walked towards the front door.

I heard Alice moving behind me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I knew she was just trying to be kind but all I could do was shake my head. If I said anything at that moment, I would have bursted out crying. We silently made our way back to the car to go to school.

**I know it's really short but I need to go to sleep. I'll try to update this week since it's spring break at my school. Thank you for dealing with my crazy schedule and waiting while I deal with everything.**

**Xoxox-Hannah**


End file.
